Une nouvelle vie
by Tomcat2510
Summary: Le lieutenant-colonel Sarah Mackenzie est victime d'un accident de la route qui va bouleverser toute sa vie et celle de son entourage. NdA : Il y a quelques allusion à la saison 10, mais rien de très conséquent...


Une nouvelle vie

**15 mai 2005**

_As-tu perdu de l'intérêt pour moi ?_ Souffla Mac.  
_Pourquoi cette question Mac ?_

Un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Mac restait devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés droits devant elle. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_Je veux savoir Harm ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça…_

Harm ne répondit pas. Il restait muet. Il s'approcha de la silhouette de la jeune femme qui avait été autrefois sa partenaire au JAG.

_Crois-tu réellement que j'ai perdu tout intérêt pour toi ? Le penses-tu réellement ? _Demanda Harm dans un chuchotement.  
_Je ne sais plus… Tu pars plus souvent ! Tu rentres plus tard… _finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle avait si peur de le perdre. Elle avait remarqué ses absences plus longues et plus fréquentes, mais elle se taisait. Mac ne voulait surtout pas connaître ses motivations. La vérité pouvait être trop dur à entendre.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour tout mettre en ordre. __  
__Combien de temps Harm ? J'ai si peur qu'un jour tu te retournes et quand me regardant tu ne vois plus rien… _

Les larmes de Mac glissaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'essayait même pas de les cacher. Ce n'était plus le temps de masquer sa tristesse.

_Jamais ! _

Harm se positionna devant la jeune femme et lui attrapa le visage avec ses mains. Il voulait voir ses yeux, il voulait la voir.

_Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi… Nous avons trop partagé ensemble, pour tourner la page, je n'en ai même pas envie. _  
_Pourquoi est-ce arrivé Harm ? _Demanda Mac la voix tremblante.  
_C'est comme ça, on ne change pas le cours de sa vie ! Nous sommes ensemble, c'est le plus important. _

Mac repoussa les mains de Harm et s'éloigna de lui. Elle essuya furtivement les larmes sur son visage. Elle s'asseya sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux.

_Pourquoi suis-je comme ça Harm ? Pourquoi… _  
_C'était un regrettable accident Sarah… Juste un regrettable accident ! _Murmura Harm tout contre son oreille.

Il s'était approché. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans un tel désarroi. Il prit place à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de sa taille l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur son torse. Mac se blottit contre lui et commença à pleurer. Harm lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux dans l'oreille, espérant qu'il parvienne à la consoler.

_Jamais je ne te laisserai Sarah ! Jamais_, pensa Harm alors qu'il embrassait le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme.

**Quelques mois plus tôt ******

**29 décembre 2004**

« _L'ONU a décidé d'organiser une mobilisation mondiale en raison des récentes catastrophes en Asie. Le président de l'organisat… »_

Harm changea de chaîne, agacé par les informations, chercha une station de musique jazz. Il pianotait nerveusement le volant, attendant que a circulation reprenne. Il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel embouteillage sur un grand axe de Falls Church. Il remit la chaîne du trafic, écoutant la moindre information sur les raisons de ce ralentissement.

« _Un accident a eu lui sur la N41. Il semblerait qu'une voiture est percutée un camion._ »

_C'est bien ma veine ! _Fulmina Harm. _La seule fois où je prends la N41, il y a un accident !_

Il bifurqua sur sa gauche. Il aperçut quelques dizaine de mètres plus loin, le lieu de l'accident. Il frotta son front qui montrait son agacement. Il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement en voyant que la circulation reprenait tout doucement. La curiosité lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'il passait à côté du lieu de l'accident. Et tout à coup son cœur s'emballa. C'était la voiture de Mac.

_Non ! _Gémit Harm, tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Il gara sa corvette sur le bas côté et traversa la route déjà peuplée de curieux et quelques journalistes qui filmaient et photographiaient pour les éditions du lendemain. Il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers un policier qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire régner l'ordre parmi les curieux qui voulaient s'approcher au maximum de l'accident.

_Capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb… Je crois que c'est ma partenaire dans cette voiture. _

Le policier le considéra quelques instants. Il lui fit un signe d'attendre et se dirigea vers un pompier qui semblait donner des informations par la radio. Le gardien de paix le pointa du doigt. Le pompier posa la radio et se dirigea vers lui.

_Harm ? _Demanda le pompier avec appréhension.  
_Oui… Je suis le capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr du JAG. _

Le pompier plaça sa main dans le dos de l'avocat et le conduit vers l'ambulance qui attendait patiemment la victime.

_Le colonel Mackenzie est votre femme ? _  
_Non, une amie ! C'est elle dans la voiture ? _Demanda Harm réalisant tout à coup que c'était Mac la victime de l'accident. Il s'appuya contre le véhicule, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale.

_Elle n'a pas cessé de demander après vous. Nous pensions qu'elle demandait son mari. _  
_Non, elle n'est pas mariée… Je peux la voir ? _

Le pompier lui lança un regard triste et secoua négativement la tête.

_C'est impossible capitaine ! Votre partenaire est coincée dans la voiture et mes collègues cherchent un moyen de l'extirper sans risque._

**15 mai 2005**

Harm regardait Mac dormir profondément, peloté au fond du lit. Il avait enfin réussi à la calmer. Il l'avait transporté dans sa chambre et depuis plus d'une heure il l'observait en plein sommeil. Même endormie, le visage triste, elle restait une belle femme.

Il retourna dans le salon et rangea les quelques affaires. Il attrapa le nounours de couleur rose qui tenait un doudou bleu entre ses bras et sourit. Il venait de lui offrir. Il l'avait trouvé au centre commercial alors que Mac était en train de demander un renseignement. Et s'en qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, il l'avait acheté.

_Harm tu es un vrai gamin !_ Lui avait-elle dit.

Mais Harm comprit à son sourire qu'elle était touchée par ce geste. Elle s'était amusée tout le long du retour à lui caresser les oreilles.

_Eh Spy, tu veux aller faire un tour_, demanda Harm en caressant les oreilles du chien qui venait de se frotter à sa jambe.

Il attrapa la laisse, attacha le jeune Golden Retriever et sortit avec lui. Arrivé dans le parc, il le lâcha et regarda le chien courir au milieu du parc. Harm s'asseya sur un banc et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière.

La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de son mutisme.

_Capitaine Harmon Rabb !_ Annonça-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Il se redressa et reprit un visage sérieux.

_Bien sûr. Non, je pensais que c'était Sarah qui m'appelait vu l'heure tardive… Que se passe-t-il ? On peut toujours se voir demain ? Ok, alors à demain._

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se leva.

_Spy, viens ici._

**16 mai 2005**

_Mac, tu veux m'accompagner au procès ?_

Mac passa sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain qui était resté entrouverte, alors que Harm prenait sa douche.

_Pourquoi cette question Harm ?_ Demanda Mac un peu sur la défensive. 

Elle entra dans la pièce et attrapa sa brosse à dent.

_Non, juste comme ça. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venue au JAG…_  
_Ok, mais il faut déjà que tu sortes de la douche !_  
_Fermez les yeux Marine…_ Répondit-il sur un ton taquin.  
_Harm, tu sais bien que c'est inutile_, riposta Mac hilare

**29 décembre 2004**

Harm attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il était arrivé des heures auparavant, alors qu'il avait suivi l'ambulance qui transportait le corps blessé de Mac.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas prévenu le personnel du JAG. Il avait oublié, dans la précipitation, son portable dans la voiture.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une cabine. Il composa rapidement le numéro du quartier général. 

_Premier Maître Coates !_  
_Jennifer, c'est le capitaine Rabb_  
_Capitaine Rabb…_ le coupa-t-elle,_ l'amiral vous cherche partout vous et le colonel. Il est en colère… Capitaine Rabb_ ! Hurla l'amiral Chegwidden dans le combiné. _Ramenez vos fesses et celles de votre partenaire aussi vite que vos jambes vous le permettent…_ Continua-t-il en colère.   
_Monsieur…_  
_Fermez la Rabb ! Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes avec le colonel ?_ Fulmina-t-il. _Vous avez prêt de 6 heures de retard capitaine, j'espère que vous aurez tout deux une raison valable qui m'empêchera de vous foutre à la porte sans aucun regret ! __  
_  
Harm s'adossa contre le mur et respira profondément. Il frotta l'arrête de son nez et soupira.

_Nous sommes à l'hôpital monsieur_, avoua-t-il enfin.

Un silence s'installa sur la ligne, sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuillent le rompre.

_Le colonel a eu un accident de voiture_, enchaîna Harm. _Elle est au bloc opératoire depuis_ _plus de 3 heures…_

Harm stoppa son explication. Sa voix tremblait, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il inspira profondément.

_J'ai si peur…_  
_Harm, dîtes moi où vous êtes… J'arrive_, répondit l'amiral paniqué.  
_Au Georges Washington monsieur…_

Il posa le combiné et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise dans le couloir, appréhendant les heures d'attente qui se profilait à l'horizon.

_Capitaine Rabb ?_ Demanda une voix masculine.

Harm releva la tête et vit un médecin. Il se leva immédiatement et serra la main que le chirurgien lui tendait.  
_  
__Comment va-t-elle ?_   
_Vous faîtes parti de la famille ?_  
_Je suis son ami le plus proche, elle n'a plus de famille à proprement dit. Son oncle est incarcéré à Leavenworth._  
_Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie interne. Elle a une entorse cervical mais sans gravité, elle aura juste mal à la nuque quelques jours._   
_Elle va s'en sortir, demanda Harm inquiet._  
_Elle n'est plus en danger. Dès son réveil, nous complèterons nos examens pour en être certain, mais pour l'instant sa vie n'est pas en danger_, répondit le médecin avec un petit sourire. _Elle est dans la chambre 214 au second étage_

**16 mai 2005**

_Sergent Green, comment qualifieriez-vous l'attitude du colonel Marx ?_ Demanda Harm au témoin de la barre.  
_Objection votre Honneur !_  
_Retenu ! Capitaine, voulez-vous reformulez votre question._

Harm se déplaça et se posta devant le témoin.

_Quelle attitude avait le colonel Marx en votre présence ? _Reformula Harm  
_Le colonel était agité, il ne restait pas en place. Il semblait avoir quelque chose sur la conscience. _  
_Objection, appel à spéculation_, riposta Bud.  
_Veuillez noter que cette partie de la réponse ne sera pas prise en considération par les membres du jury_, accorda le juge. _Capitaine Rabb… _  
_Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose cette nuit là ? _Continua Harm  
_Il a juste mentionné le fait que quelqu'un allait le payer ! _Répondit le sergent en regardant le colonel.  
_Vous a-t-il donné plus de renseignement ? _

Mac, assise au fond de la salle, écoutait avec attention l'audience. Elle n'était pas venue dans un tribunal depuis plusieurs mois. Elle sourit au fait que pour une fois, elle n'était pas la rivale de Harm.

_Non, mais plus tard dans la soirée, je l'ai vu se disputer avec le caporal Griffin._   
_Etes-vous intervenu dans le conflit ?_  
_Non, je suis reparti chercher les MPs…_  
_Qu'avez-vous trouver en revenant sur les lieux ?_ Demanda Harm confiant.  
_Nous avons trouvé le corps du caporal Griffin inerte…_

Un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière Harm. Il se retourna et découvrit que le colonel Marx venait de se lever et il avait une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

_Vous n'auriez jamais du être présent !_ Hurla le colonel. _C'était une affaire entre Griffin et moi…_

Le juge frappa avec son marteau sur le socle en bois.

_Veuillez amenez le suspect en cellule ! L'audience est suspendue._

Harm referma sa mallette et se dirigea vers Mac qui l'attendait assise sur le banc.

_Tu viens, on va rendre visite au staff._

Mac attrapa la main que Harm lui tendait. Bud les rejoignit rapidement.

_Bonjour Mac, je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !_  
_Moi aussi Bud, comment allez-vous ?_ Demanda Mac  
_Soulagé que cette affaire soit finit, enfin bientôt !_ Répondit Bud. _Harriet va être tellement contente de vous voir, continua-t-il sur un ton enjoué._

Ils passèrent les portes vitrées et arrivèrent sur le plateau. Harriet qui les aperçut posa ses dossiers et se dirigea vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Mac, depuis le temps…_

Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras. Harm lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui riait au éclat. 

_J'arrive dans une minute. Bud vous venez, l'amiral doit certainement nous attendre dans son bureau._

Bud et Harm se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur. 

_Premier Maître, Mac m'a accompagné ce matin. Si vous voulez lui dire bonjour, elle doit être dans les bras d'Harriet_, dit Harm en riant.

Bud ouvrit la porte du bureau.

_Entrez Capitaine !_  
_Etes-vous au courant de l'affaire Marx ?_ Demanda Harm en entrant à son tour dans le grand bureau.  
_Oui, le Juge Simon vient de me téléphoner. Ils attendent juste les aveux complets du colonel. La délibération sera au maximum à la fin de la semaine. Etiez-vous au courant capitaine Roberts ?_   
_Non monsieur, le colonel campait depuis le début sur ses positions_. Rapporta Bud. _Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé au caporal Griffin._  
_Avez-vous un accord à proposer Rabb ?_  
_Vu les états de service du colonel, une peine d'emprisonnement de 20 ans, avec possibilité de se faire libérer pour bonne conduite au bout de 14 ans._  
_Roberts ?_ Demanda l'amiral en le regardant.  
_Je trouve ça honnête. Je lui en ferai part._

Harm hésita un peu. L'amiral le remarqua, il posa ses lunettes de lecture sur son bureau et croisa les doigts. 

_Autre chose capitaine Rabb ?_  
_Mac est ici. Enfin, je pensais que vous auriez aimé le savoir !_

L'amiral se leva avec un sourire et sortit de son bureau. Quand il aperçut Mac au milieu de capitaine Turner, le lieutenant Sims et le premier maître Coates, il se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

_Sarah Mackenzie, ça faisait bien longtemps que vous ne nous aviez plus rendu visite._

Mac se retourna au son de la voix de son ancien commandant.  
_  
__Monsieur !_

Elle lui tendit une main que l'amiral repoussa. 

_Nous n'en sommes plus à ce genre de familiarité Marine !_

Il la prit dans ses bras. Harm, plus loin, éclata de rire en voyant son supérieur aussi proche de son ancien chef d'état major. Il posa sa mallette dans son bureau et regarda l'heure.

_Mac, je reviens dans 30 minutes. Tu es entre de bonnes mains ici._

Harm quitta le bâtiment et prit la direction de MacLean.

_Ca va Mac, vous supportez votre nouvelle situation ?_ Chuchota AJ pour que seul Mac l'entende.

**29 décembre 2004**

Harm poussa doucement la porte de la chambre 214. Mac était allongé sur un lit. Elle était pâle et son visage était ecchymosée à plusieurs endroits. Il plaça une chaise près du lit, posa sa casquette sur la table de chevet et il la regarda dormir.

AJ arriva une heure plus tard. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Harm ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il remarqua que Harm lui tenait la main la caressant de son pouce. Il s'approcha discrètement et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du capitaine.

_Comment va-t-elle ?_  
_Les médecins disent qu'elle n'est plus en danger. On attend juste qu'elle se réveille._ Répondit Harm sans même penser à se lever.

L'amiral prit une chaise et s'asseya à côté de son subalterne.

_Je suis désolée !_  
_Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Surtout que le SecNav voulait voir la troupe au complet ce matin ! Il n'a pas du apprécier notre petite absence._  
_Il a émis l'hypothèse que vous aviez passés une nuit mouvementée ensemble !_ Répondit l'amiral en le regardant.

Harm baissa les yeux gênés.

_Mais je lui ai répondu que quoi qu'ils se passent en dehors du JAG, vous restiez malgré tout professionnels_, continua-t-il.  
_Elle n'était pas chez moi monsieur, autant que je n'étais pas chez elle hier soir_ ! Répondit Harm. Je me trouvais sur la même voie parce qu'ils avaient annoncé des travaux sur la route que je prends habituellement. 

L'amiral lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

_Je ne vous ai rien demandé Harm. __  
__Merci monsieur._

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce et l'attente continua. Harm relava la tête quand il sentit les doigts de Mac se resserrer sur les siens. L'amiral qui vit le sursaut du capitaine sortit de la pièce à la recherche d'une infirmière. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entra dans la chambre.

_Colonel ! Vous êtes avec nous ?_

Mac ouvrit les yeux. Le médecin l'examina rapidement. Harm vit que son visage s'assombrissait.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Harm se rendant compte qu'il y avait un problème.  
_Colonel, est-ce que vous me voyez ?_

Mac secoua doucement la tête. L'amiral s'approcha de Harm.

_Voyez-vous des ombres ?_  
_Non_, murmura Mac avec difficulté.

Le médecin fronça les sourcil, inquiets. Il se retourna vers l'infirmière. 

_Appelez immédiatement le docteur Hook._  
_Il y a un problème ?_ Demanda l'amiral incroyablement calme. 

Le médecin leur fit signe de sortir.

_Nous devons sortir le temps que l'infirmière lui refasse les pansements_, expliqua-t-il.

Mais Harm et AJ se regardèrent, comprenant que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour quitter la pièce.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ Redemanda Harm qui sentait que son cœur s'emballait.  
_Il semblerait que le colonel ne voit plus_, avoua le médecin.  
_Qu'elle est aveugle ?_  
_Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais ses yeux n'ont aucune réaction à la lumière. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé le docteur Hook, il est ophtalmologiste à l'étage au-dessus._

Un médecin se dirigea vers eux. 

_Docteur Hook, voilà le capitaine Rabb et…_   
_L'amiral Chegwidden_, continua AJ.  
_Il semblerait que le colonel Mackenzie est un problème de vision._

Le docteur Hook pénétra dans la pièce au moment où l'infirmière en sortit. Harm s'asseya sur une chaise et referma ses mains sur son visage.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit.

_Elle a un décollement de la rétine !_  
_Aux deux yeux ?_ Demanda le chirurgien  
_Oui… Il faut que je fasse des examens complémentaires… Mais je dirais qu'elle aura besoin de plusieurs interventions chirurgicales_, finit le médecin en regardant Harm.

**16 mai 2005**

Harm gara la voiture devant une maison. Une jeune femme s'approcha de la voiture.

_Bonjour, dit Harm en enlaçant la jeune femme. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?_   
_Non, quelques minutes_, répondit-elle. _Viens nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…_

Elle prit la main de Harm et ils entrèrent tout deux par la porte d'entrée qu'Harm referma précipitamment en gloussant.

_Elle se doute de quelque chose ?_  
_Elle remarque mes absences, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à parler de ça !_ Continua Harm. _Mlle Jackson si nous commencions_, clama-t-il taquin.  
_Par quelle pièce veux-tu commencer ?_  
_Pourquoi pas la chambre !_

Il lui attrapa la main et ils passèrent la porte de la chambre en riant.

Mac assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, jouait avec son verre d'eau. AJ s'asseya en face d'elle en lui souriant se souvenant tout à coup que c'était inutile.

_Pour quand est votre prochaine opération ?_ Demande doucement l'amiral  
_Dans deux semaines ! Et si tout va bien, je retrouverai une vie normale !_  
_Votre vie est normale Mac, juste un peu plus bouleversée… Comment se passa la cohabitation avec le capitaine Rabb_, demanda-t-il curieux.

Mac sourit devant l'intérêt que portait l'amiral sur sa relation avec Harm.

_Très bien !_ Avoua-t-elle. Il est attendrissant…  
_Et ?_   
_Si vous sous-entendez la question « est-ce que nous sommes ensemble ? », la réponse est non monsieur. Harm n'a que faire d'une femme aveugle !_

AJ posa son verre et prit la main libre de Mac.

_Je ne pense pas que le capitaine soit de cet avis !_ Dit-il calmement.  
_Il voit quelqu'un… Enfin, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose depuis plusieurs semaines_, divulgua Mac avec tristesse.

AJ souffrait pour la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Harm voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis l'accident de sa partenaire, il ne jurait plus que par elle. Il se dépêchait de finir ses rapports pour rentrer plus tôt, ou il refusait des invitations à déjeuner pour aller manger en ville avec elle. L'amiral avait vu que ce regrettable accident les avait rapproché. Harm ne cachait pas le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à s'occuper de Mac.

_Comment se passe votre convalescence ?_ demanda l'amiral pour changer de conversation.  
_Bien, j'apprends à lire !_ Rit-elle. _Harm est un vrai bourreau de travail. Il resterait avec moi pendant des heures pour m'aider à me perfectionner. __  
__C'est un bon ami Mac ! __  
__Je le sais_, admit-elle. _Il m'a proposé de vivre ensemble pour me simplifier la vie, personne n'avait pris la peine de me soutenir ainsi avant lui._  
_Vous êtes importante pour lui. Il l'a montré à plusieurs reprises_, continua AJ sur un ton de confidence. _Vous vous souvenez du jour où il vous l'a proposé._

**16 mai 2005**

Harm sortit de la maison, replaçant instinctivement sa cravate. Il vérifia si sa veste n'était pas pliée et pénétra dans la voiture, faisant un dernier signe à la jeune femme qui le regardait derrière la fenêtre.

Mac et Harriet discutaient avec Jennifer de leur week-end respectif. Le premier maître Coates racontait son dernier rendez-vous, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les deux femmes.

_Il vous réellement proposé cela après le dîner ?_ Demanda Mac amusée  
_Je n'y croyais pas moi-même madame… Il avait été parfait toute la soirée mais quand je l'ai entendu me faire une telle proposition…_  
_Vous êtes partie rapidement_, termina Harriet  
_Oui, après lui avoir donné une claque ! Et je lui ai dit « Si tu crois que je vais accepter de faire des insanités à trois, tu as tord… »_  
_Qu'a-t-il répondu ?_  
_Il a dit qu'il avait cru comprendre que je n'y étais pas contre, parce que pendant le dîner, j'ai eu la malchance de dire que j'avais l'esprit ouvert !_  
_Il a du comprendre les cuisses ouvertes !_ Clama Harriet espiègle.

Harriet, Mac et Jennifer s'esclaffèrent. Mac se retenait au bras du lieutenant, essayant de retrouver un semblant de sérieux. Mais elle recommença de plus belle, suivi par les deux autres jeunes femmes.

Harm pénétra dans la salle des opérations. Il vit Mac rire au éclat et sourit en la voyant si épanouie. Il posa sa mallette sur le bureau le plus proche et rejoignit les trois amies.

_Que vaut cette hilarité générale ?_  
_Rien qui puisse intéresser un homme_, répondit Mac contrôlant tant bien que mal sa respiration. _Où étais-tu ?_   
_J'avais une course à faire_, répondit machinalement Harm sur la défensive.

Le visage de Mac se ferma et Harm le remarqua. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal et qu'un jour où l'autre il lui devrait une explication. Il inspira profondément et décida à tout lui révéler le soir même quand ils seraient à la maison.

_Tu veux rentrer ?_ Chloé a dit qu'elle te téléphonerait en fin d'après-midi.   
_Ah oui c'est vrai. En plus j'ai oublié mon portable dans la cuisine. Au revoir les filles_, dit-elle à Jen et Harriet. _Il faut qu'on s'organise une soirée entre fille un de ces quatre._

Elle les embrassa rapidement et prit le bras de Harm. Elle attrapa sa canne. Elle l'avait rejeté au début, elle ne voulait pas afficher son handicap aux yeux de tous. Mais Harm avait réussi à la convaincre. Ils avaient même pris un chien pour qu'elle se sente moins seule durant la journée. Il était tellement mignon, mais Mac avait l'impression que depuis quelques semaines, elle le perdait.

Arrivés à la maison, Spy lui sauta dessus, heureux de trouver de la compagnie. Mac lui caressa les oreilles et posa sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea avec aisance vers la cuisine. Harm l'admirait depuis l'entrée.

**1er février 2005**

Harm ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

_Voila, notre première demeure Mlle Mackenzie_, dit Harm en riant.

Il attrapa Mac et la porta comme si elle était une jeune mariée. Mac éclata de rire, surprise de l'audace de son partenaire.

_Que faîtes-vous Harm ?_  
_Il est dans la coutume de soulever la jeune femme quand celle-ci pénètre dans sa nouvelle demeure !_ Expliqua-t-il malicieux.  
_Nous ne sommes pas mariés !_  
_Passons les futilités de cet ordre ! Vous serez Mme Rabb le temps de franchir cette porte._

Harm faisait tout pour la faire rire. Elle supportait mal sa cécité. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais parfois Harm la surprenait avec un air triste sur le visage et il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas bien. Mais en cet instant, elle riait au éclat, profitant de la situation peu habituelle.

Un raclement de voix les fit revenir sur terre. Harm posa Mac délicatement au milieu de la pièce et regarda gêné l'amiral qui venait de les surprendre.  
_  
__Monsieur ?_  
_Je passe en coup de vent…_ Expliqua l'amiral. _Je suis venue ramené les papiers pour votre arrêt temporaire Mac. Et aussi pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'un peu d'aide_, continua-t-il.

L'amiral jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appartement. Il fut surpris de voir que tous les meubles étaient emménagés. Il remarqua sur l'étagère une multitude de photos d'eux prise dans différentes circonstances. Son regard s'attarda sur la dernière photo qu'ils avaient prise à Noël. Harm enlaçait Mac en fixant l'objectif faisant un grand sourire. Mac, elle le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux. Ils étaient si bien ensemble.

_J'emménage avec le colonel Mackenzie monsieur_, lui avait-il avoué quelques jours auparavant.

Il était surpris par l'initiative du capitaine, mais rapidement il savait que c'était dans ses principes. Il avait déjà démissionné de la marine pour cette femme. Plus rien ne devait le surprendre lorsque ses décisions concernaient Mac.

_Je vois que vous avez mis la main à la pâte Rabb, cet appartement est magnifique._

Il posa la feuille sur la table à côté de la porte et sortit de l'appartement.

_Au revoir colonel, capitaine. A demain !_

Et il disparut dans l'ascenseur.

_Harm, j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas votre décision_  
_Jamais ! Je vais enfin savoir quel effet ça fait de cohabiter avec un marine_, répondit Harm en riant.

Le visage de Mac s'assombrit soudainement.

_Je ne suis plus une marine Harm, j'ai perdu ce statut en même temps que ma vue_, répondit-elle amère.

Harm s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.  
_  
__Je vous interdis de penser comme ça !_ Gronda Harm gentiment. Je ne veux pas d'une mauviette dans cette maison. _Et le docteur a dit que vous aviez 98 de chance de retrouver la vue,_ continua-t-il. Alors je reste optimiste !   
_Vous avez raison Harm ! Où est ma chambre ?_

Harm entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Mac et il la guida jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. 

_Décrivez moi la chambre Harm !_  
_Je ne savais pas trop quelle couleur vous plairait, alors j'ai opté pour une couleur chaude,jaune orange. Votre lit est à la même place que dans votre ancien appartement. En fait tous les meubles sont à l'identique. J'ai pensé que vous préfériez_, expliqua-t-il, _vous aurez moins de difficulté à vous repérez._  
_Merci Harm. Mais nous devons parler !_ Continua-t-elle. _Vous m'aviez promis que dès que nous avions emménagé._

Harm s'asseya à côté de Mac et soupira doucement.

_Que voulez-vous savoir ?_  
_Etes-vous certain de ne pas regretter votre choix de vivre avec moi ?_ Demanda-t-elle franchement.  
_Pas du tout. Je veux être présent Mac… Et je ne voulais pas d'une infirmière pour vous aider. Je suis là pour vous_, termina-t-il dans un murmure. 

Mac posa sa main sur son genou et reposa sa tête sur son torse. Depuis son accident, ils s'accordaient plus d'intimité. Harm l'enlaçait souvent, Mac posait souvent sa tête sur son torse quand il était tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

_Et si vous rencontrez quelqu'un ?_ Poursuivit-elle. _Nous allons cohabiter ensemble plusieurs mois…_  
_Je n'ai plus partagé ma vie avec une femme depuis Renée, Mac !_ Avoua-t-il caressant le bas de son dos du bout des doigts.

Mac releva la tête. Elle était surprise par la révélation de son meilleur ami.

_Et Alicia ?_  
_C'était une relation de travail Mac ! Vous étiez arrivé le mauvais soir, à la mauvaise heure… Je suis désolé_   
_Ne vous excusez pas pour cela, c'est déjà oublié !_  
_Alors Mac prête à cohabiter avec un pilote arrogant et trop sur de lui ?_ Demanda Harm pour alléger l'ambiance.

Il se leva et entraîna Mac.

_Venez Sarah, visitons notre humble demeure._

**16 mai 2005**

Le téléphone sonna alors que Harm donnait la gamelle au chien. Mac décrocha rapidement et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, s'ignorant mutuellement. Harm cherchait un moyen de lui expliquer.

Il continua à préparer le dîner, se demande à plusieurs reprises de quoi Mac et Chloé pouvaient bien discuter. Il s'approcha de la porte mais n'entendit aucun son. Il retourna dans la cuisine et continua à couper les légumes.

_Harm, Chloé veut te parler !_ Dit Mac en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Harm s'essuya les mains à la serviette et attrapa le combiné que Mac suspendait en l'air.  
_  
__Bonjour Chloé, comment vas-tu ?_  
_Bien… et toi Harm ?_  
_Je prépare le dîner. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_ Demanda-t-il en quittant la pièce.  
_Très bien jusqu'à ce que j'entende Mac pleurer au téléphone,_ répondit durement l'adolescente.  
_Elle a pleuré ?_ Chuchota Harm pour que sa partenaire ne l'entende pas.  
_Oui, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire la raison. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes histoires, mais je pensais que peut-être tu connaissais la raison,_ expliqua-t-elle  
_Non, enfin si… Mais je t'assure Chloé que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_  
_Je te crois Harm… Il faut que je te laisse, ma grand-mère m'appelle pour dîner. Embrasse Mac de ma part._

Chloé raccrocha rapidement le combiné. Harm posa le téléphone sur la table basse du salon et retourna dans la cuisine où il vit Mac assise sur un tabouret, le regard dans le vide. Il inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.

Il s'approcha de Mac, essayant de faire un peu de bruit pour lui signaler sa présence. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue. 

_Je suis désolée Sarah !_ S'excusa-t-il sincèrement  
_Je dois comprendre que Chloé t'a dit qu'elle m'a entendu pleurer au téléphone ! Cette ado ne sait pas tenir sa langue_, fulmina Mac en colère. 

Harm recula soudainement devant l'excès de rage de son amie.

_Dis moi Harm, dis moi juste si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ! Où étais-tu cet après-midi… tu as disparu pendant plus d'une heure et demi…_  
_D'accord, je vais tout te dire… Mais allons dans le salon, c'est mieux._

Installée dans le fauteuil, Mac attendait les explications de Harm.

_Tu étais avec une femme ?_ Demanda Mac avec précaution  
_Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_ Continua-t-il précipitamment en voyant que Mac voulait dire quelque chose. _Laisse moi t'expliquer…_

**24 mars 2005**

Harm poussa la porte de l'agence immobilière. Une jeune femme rousse s'approcha de lui un grand sourire aux lèvres que Harm lui renvoya poliment. 

_Puis-je vous aider ? _Demanda la jeune femme.  
_Oui, j'ai vu le panneau devant la maison à MacLean, est-elle encore disponible ? _  
_Attendez un instant, mais prenez place_, dit-elle en pointa un fauteuil en face d'un bureau. 

Harm s'asseya dans le fauteuil en face de la jeune femme qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

_Elle est toujours à vendre. _  
_Combien de pièces comporte-t-elle ? _Demanda Harm confiant.  
_Elle a 4 chambres, 2 salles de bains, un salon, une pièce que vous pouvez prendre comme bureau __  
__Il n'y a pas d'escaliers ?_ Poursuivit Harm  
_Non, c'est une maison plein pied. Il n'y a aucune marche. Vous voulez l'acquérir seul ?_  
_Avec mon amie_, expliqua-t-il. _Mais elle ne le sait pas, j'aimerai lui faire une surprise._  
_Voulez-vous que nous commencions à faire le dossier et nous pourrons la visiter plus tard dans la journée._  
_Ok_, répondit Harm se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

La jeune agent immobilier sortit un dossier. Ils complétèrent rapidement les feuilles de routine et se dirigèrent une heure plus tard vers la maison que Harm avait vue une semaine auparavant. 

Ils visitèrent la demeure et Harm tomba amoureux du lieu. Il était comme il l'avait imaginé.

_Votre amie va être contente de voir le paysage._  
_Elle est aveugle. Mais les médecins restent optimistes sur sa convalescence_, dit-il calmement.  
_Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…_  
_Ne vous excusez pas !_  
_Alors vous la prenez ?_  
_Je la prends_

La jeune femme lui serra énergiquement la main.

_Félicitation monsieur Rabb, vous venez d'acquérir votre première maison._

**16 mai 2005**

_Nous avons sympathisés et elle m'a proposé son aide pour refaire la maison. Sarah, tu devrais voir à quel point la maison est jolie._

Mac ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était gêné d'avoir soupçonner Harm de voir une autre femme, mais en réalité, il était plus souvent absent parce qu'il lui préparait une surprise qu'elle venait de gâcher par son manque de confiance en lui.

Elle fixait le sol, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde.

_Sarah, tu veux emménager avec moi dans notre nouvelle maison ?_ Demanda-t-il doucereusement. Nous avons fini les rénovations cet après-midi.  
_Je me sens si bête Harm_, avoua-t-elle enfin dans un murmure.   
_C'est vrai que j'étais distant ces derniers temps, mais je cherchais un moyen de te le demander. J'ai voulu le faire depuis le mois de mars, mais j'avais si peur que tu refuses ma proposition en croyant que c'était par pitié._   
_Elle se trouve où ?_  
_A MacLean ! Pas loin de chez l'amiral_, dit-il en souriant.

Il se mit à genou devant la jeune femme et il emprisonna ces mains dans les siennes.

_Alors Sarah, que dirais-tu d'être ma colocataire à temps plein ?_  
_A temps plein ?_   
_Oui, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !_

Mac secoua la tête négativement la tête.

_Je ne peux pas Harm !_ Murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes  
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Et si je ne retrouvais pas la vue ?_  
_Le docteur Hook nous a dit que tu avais toutes les chances de ton côté, alors reste optimiste !_

Mac quitta le fauteuil. Elle tourna le dos à Harm et soupira profondément. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à croire qu'un jour sa vie redeviendrait la même.

_Harm, est-ce que tu me le proposes seulement dans la perspective où tu penses que je retrouverais la vue ?_ Demanda-t-elle enfin.

Harm se leva et regarda la silhouette de Mac. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté son handicap et il venait de le comprendre.

_Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste vivre avec toi comme maintenant ! __  
__Harm, je ne veux pas…_

La sentence venait de tomber. Harm avait toujours supposé l'entendre dire oui, mais elle venait de refuser. Il traversa la pièce, prit son manteau et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Mac toute seule avec le chien. Il devait prendre l'air.

**20 janvier 2005**

Ils patientaient tous les deux dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du docteur Hook. Harm observait Mac qui ne cessait de gesticuler sur sa chaise. Elle était nerveuse et il le comprenait. Lui-même était plus agité que d'habitude.

_Mlle Mackenzie ?_

Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet où l'ophtalmologiste les attendait. 

_Bonjour Mlle Mackenzie, monsieur Rabb._  
_Bonjour docteur Hook._  
_Comment allez-vous ?_ Demanda poliment le médecin  
_Je vais bien… J'ai quelques douleurs parfois, mais on m'a dit que c'était normal_  
_Oui, c'est en raison de la déchirure de votre rétine. Aviez-vous des problèmes de vision avant votre accident ? Myopie ? Hypermétropie ?_  
_Non, j'avais une excellente vision_, confirma Mac en secouant la tête.   
_C'est une bonne chose. C'est que votre cécité est du à l'accident. Etes-vous informé sur le décollement de la rétine ?_

Mac secoua négativement la tête.

_Une déchirure rétinienne provoque dans le pire des cas, comme chez vous, une perte de la vision totale. A cause de cette déchirure, le liquide intra oculaire a pu pénétrer et soulever la rétine, ce qui a provoqué votre cécité. _  
_Ai-je une chance de retrouver la vue un jour ? _  
_D'après mon examen, vous avez 95 de chance. Et elles augmentent étant donné que vous n'êtes pas atteint de myopie, ce qui revient à dire que votre blessure n'est pas ancienne. Il est donc possible de faire une intervention réparatrice sur la zone déchirée. _  
_Et que se passera-t-il post-opératoire ? _Demande Harm qui écoutait attentivement les explications du médecin.  
_La récupération est rapide. Les désagréments seront du degré de la gêne, des yeux rouges, ou de larmoiement. Rien de très conséquent ! _Expliqua le médecin.  
_Est-il possible que l'intervention échoue ? _  
Dans votre cas, les chances sont minimes. Cependant vous aurez besoin de plusieurs interventions. J'ai détecté différentes déchirures au niveau des rétines et il est préférable de ne _pas les faire en même temps… __  
__Combien de temps resterai-je dans cet état ? _  
_Je dirais approximativement, entre six et neuf mois. _

Harm attrapa la main de Mac, sentant qu'elle se crispait au verdict du docteur.

_Quand est la première intervention ? _Demanda finalement Mac  
_Le 17 février._

**16 mai 2005**

Mac était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et s'approcha de la porte.

_Qui est-ce ? _  
_C'est Mattie_, répondit la voix dans le couloir.

Mac ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire. Mattie fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine défaite de la jeune femme.

_Vous allez bien Mac ? Vous avez les yeux rouges _  
_Ce n'est rien, juste une petite douleur passagère… Mais entre. _

Mattie entra dans l'appartement et caressa le chien qui se frottait à ses jambes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais vit que Harm n'était pas là.

_Vous êtes seule ? _  
_Harm est sorti faire une course, mentit-elle. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _Demanda Mac pour détourner la conversation.  
_Je vais y aller, je sais où se trouve la cuisine, mais vous voulez quelque chose ? _  
_Un soda_, répondit-elle pleine de gratitude.

Mattie revint quelques minutes plus tard et découvrit Mac toucher les photos posées sur l'étagère.

_Vous pouvez voir les photos ? _Demanda-t-elle surprise  
_Non, Harm a mis chaque photo dans un cadre différent_, expliqua Mac. _La plupart des photos ont été faite avant mon accident, alors je peux me les imaginer. _  
_C'est une bonne idée, déclara l'adolescente. Vous allez bien ? _  
_Très bien ! _Confirma-t-elle. _Si tu veux téléphoner à Harm, le combiné est sur la table basse. _

Mattie prit le combiné et composa le numéro de son tuteur. Après deux sonneries, il décrocha.

_Mac ? _  
_Non, c'est Mattie. _  
_Tu es à la maison ? _Demanda Harm  
_Oui, je viens d'arriver. C'est mon père qui m'a déposé_, expliqua-t-elle simplement. _Tu as oublié qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble ? _  
_Non, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Tu peux déjà commander des pizzas… _  
_Ok, à tout de suite Harm. _

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et reporta son attention sur Mac qui était toujours près de l'étagère.

_Mac, qu'est ce que je commande pour vous ? _  
_Comme tu veux Mattie. Je te fais confiance_, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Mattie soupira voyant que Mac retrouvait le sourire. Elle chercha l'annuaire et composa le numéro d'une pizzeria. Spy se leva de son tapis et s'approcha de la porte les oreilles dressées. 

Harm pénétra dans l'appartement, avec un bouquet de fleur et une énorme peluche sous chacun des bras. 

_Bonsoir Mattie ! _

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Il lui tendit le nounours bleu.

_Je le trouvais mignon_, expliqua-t-il en riant.  
Il s'approcha de Mac et Mattie remarqua la gêne entre eux. Elle comprit qu'elle devait les laisser seuls.

_Je vais à la cuisine. _

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couple et disparut derrière la porte.

_Je suis désolé d'être parti. _  
_Ce n'est rien Harm ! Mais comprends moi… _  
_Je comprends… _

Harm posa le bouquet de fleur et enlaça la jeune femme. Mattie qui les observait de la cuisine sourit.

**Quelques semaines plus tard ******

**4 juin 2005**

_Vous êtes encore là capitaine ? _Demanda l'amiral en entrant dans le bureau de Harm.

Harm releva la tête de son dossier et considéra surpris son supérieur. Il regarda sa montre et se leva précipitamment en se rendant compte de l'heure.

_C'est aujourd'hui qu'on lui enlève les bandages…_  
_Oui monsieur ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée_, répondit Harm en prenant sa veste et ses clefs.  
_Tenez nous au courant Rabb_, clama l'amiral alors que Harm disparaissait déjà derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Mac, assise sur son lit d'hôpital, ne cessait de soupirer. Harm avait déjà 10 minutes de retard.

_Il va arriver Mlle Mackenzie_, la rassura le docteur Hook.

Harm entra brusquement dans la chambre et s'excusa au près du personnel médical de son retard. Il posa négligemment sa veste et s'assit au côté de Mac. Le docteur Hook retirait soigneusement les bandages qui empêchaient Mac de rencontrer la lumière du jour.

Elle respirait lentement, essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal sa respiration. Harm serra d'avantage sa main dans celle de Mac. Le médecin enleva le dernier bandage, mais Mac laissait ses yeux fermés.

_Mac ?_ L'appela doucement Harm. 

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et les plissa. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et le cœur de Harm manqua de battre. Il refusait à son esprit de croire que c'était une défaite. Il regarda le médecin et comprit que maintenant tout irait bien.

_Heureuse de vous voir docteur Hook_, dit-elle simplement.

Le médecin s'approcha et examina les yeux de sa patiente avec bonheur. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi, pendant les longs mois où il avait rencontré la jeune femme, il avait eu le temps de mieux la connaître. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un lien liait le capitaine Rabb et elle, mais malgré cela il avait été séduit par cette femme, qui même en plein malheur, trouvait le moyen de sourire.

_Comment vous sentez-vous ?_   
_Heureuse et entière… __  
__Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la légère douleur, vos yeux doivent se réadapter à la lumière du jour_, la rassura-t-il.  
_Merci docteur_

Elle pivota vers Harm et pour la première fois depuis le mois de décembre, elle redécouvrit le visage de son partenaire. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et emprisonna le visage de Harm entre les siennes. Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant et elle l'embrassa. Harm, surpris, répondit au baiser. Il était passionné et féerique. Harm la serra un peu plus contre lui, et prolongea leur étreinte restant indifférent aux personnes qui étaient spectateur de la scène.

Ils ne voyaient pas les infirmières se lancer des regards entendus.

Je crois que tu as gagné ton deal… Souligna Mac en quittant ses lèvres.

**18 mai 2005**

La crise qu'avait rencontré Harm et Mac s'était dissipée. Ils étaient tous deux assis dans le canapé à écouter la musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs. Harm caressait les cheveux Mac qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

_On peut faire un deal si tu veux ?_ Proposa Harm qui rompit brusquement le calme.  
_Quel genre de deal ?_  
_Si tu retrouves la vue, on emménage ensemble !_  
_Harm…_ Soupira-t-elle  
_Non, j'ai pu comprendre que tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi parce que tu croyais que c'était par pitié. Si tu retrouves la vue, tu verras que je suis sincère._

Mac se redressa.

_Quand est-ce que notre relation a évolué ?_ Demanda Mac.

Un silence s'installa.

_Comment ça ?_  
_Harm est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_  
_Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_ Demanda Harm sur la défensive  
_Non oublie !_

Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique. Harm la regardait, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas se laisser aller avec elle. Il avait pourtant réussi à avouer à Mattie qu'il était amoureux de sa partenaire.

_Quand tu m'as suivi en Russie_, répondit doucement Harm.

Mac rouvrit les yeux.

_En Russie ?_  
_Oui, enfin tu m'as soutenu au moment où je croyais que plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'avais fermé les yeux un instant en me disant que ma vie ne valait rien, puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu me regarder…_

Harm soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main sur sa joue.

_Tu as aussi été présent pour moi Harm_  
_Nous avons toujours été proches n'est ce pas ?_  
_Jennifer et Harriet m'ont fait remarquer que bien des fois on a pu s'éloigner mais en fin de compte, on est toujours revenu auprès de l'autre ! Harriet est persuadée que c'est un signe du destin_, termina Mac  
_Eh, vous parlez de moi… Comme si le fait que Jen et Mattie le faisaient déjà n'était pas suffisant !_ S'exclama Harm en souriant.  
_Elle parle de toi ? Et que disent-elles ?_

Harm se sentit tout à coup gêné de la tournure de la conversation. Mais il voulait la continuer

_Tu sais les histoires de filles !_   
_Harm, pas de ça… Elle parlait de nous ?_  
_Entre autre !_ Avoua Harm

Mac trouvait que la discussion prenait un chemin intéressant. Elle savait que Harm était sur le point de faire tomber les barrières qu'il s'était construit.

_Que sont-elles allées chercher pour que le capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Jr soit tout à coup gêné ?_  
_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Ou peut-être que tu le sais déjà !_ Dit-il   
_Connaissant le premier maître, j'imagine très bien le sujet de conversation !_ Répondit-elle en riant   
_Je t'aime_

Mac cessa de rire à l'entente de la déclaration. Il dégagea sa main du visage de Harm et elle la reposa sur sa poitrine, vérifiant ses battements de cœur qui venait de s'accélérer.

_Comme une amie ?_ Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure  
_Bien plus qu'une amie,_ avoua-t-il  
_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?_  
_Parce que j'ai une peur bleue de te perdre, mais le jour de ton accident m'a permis de me remettre en question… J'ai voulu te le dire dès ton réveil mais j'avais si peur que tu penses que ce n'était que par compassion…_  
_Je t'aime aussi Harm._

Tout avait été dit en quelques mots. Pour la première fois, ils s'avouaient leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils se sentaient tout à coup léger, comme si le poids de cette déclaration venait de les libérer d'un boulet qui serrait depuis trop longtemps leurs cœurs.

_Harm ?_   
_Oui __  
__Je suis ok pour le deal._

**25 août 2005**

_Prête à visiter votre nouvelle demeure Mme Rabb ?_

Mac restait devant la grande maison qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. En un seul regard, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'endroit. Elle se retourna et rit en voyant Harm se démener avec l'appareil photo.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils fixèrent l'objectif. Harm enlaça la taille de sa femme et sourit. Mac posa une main sur sa poitrine et elle éclata de rire au moment où le flash retentit.

_Nous y sommes enfin parvenus !_ Déclara Harriet qui venait de sortir de la voiture.  
_Bud, je vous laisse le privilège de nous mitrailler_… Dit Harm en attrapant Mac et la portant comme il avait fait quelques mois auparavant quand ils pénétraient dans leur appartement commun.

Il poussa la porte entrouverte à l'aide de son pied.

_Nous voilà chez nous !_

Il tourna dans la pièce, faisant profiter à Mac de l'intérieur. Tout était parfait. Il ne manquait rien.

Harm posa délicatement Mac.

_Cela vous plait-il Mme ?_  
_C'est magnifique Harm !_

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les flashes de l'appareil photo. 

_Bud !_ Clamèrent-il en même temps en se tournant vers leur ami.  
_Désolé, mais depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ce moment, je crois que ce n'est pas faute de faire des photos !_

AJ entra dans la maison suivit de son petit frère qui faisait ses premiers pas depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mac s'agenouilla et ouvrit amplement les bras pour accueillir les deux angelots.

Harm sourit et aida Harriet enceinte à s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant que Bud refermait la porte sur eux.

_Merci Harm !_ Dit Harriet avec gratitude. _J'espère que vous serez aussi chevaleresque avec Mac quand elle sera enceinte._

Mac se releva et regarda Harm.

_Parlant de ça, nous voulions que vous soyez les premiers au courant,_ déclara Mac en s'approchant de Harm qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. 

Harriet comprenant l'allusion éclata d'un rire franc qui surprit ses deux jeunes enfants. Bud se leva et serra la main de son supérieur et embrassa la future maman.

_Toutes mes félicitations._  
_De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte ?_  
_Bientôt cinq semaines,_ répondit Harm fièrement  
_Vous veniez de vous marier,_ fit remarquer Bud.

Harm et Mac se regardèrent et se sourirent.

_La nuit de noce !_ Dit Harriet en riant. _Vous ne manquez pas de temps Harm ! __  
__C'est impossible quand vous êtes marié à une marine…_   
_C'est une question de timing_, termina Mac  
_Au fait, vous avez fait développer les photos du mariage ?_ Demanda Harriet

**23 juillet 2005**

Harm assit sur les escaliers de la petite chapelle de Annapolis ne cessait de jouer avec sa bague de l'académie. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une silhouette s'asseya à ses côtés.

_Tu vas bien Harm ?_  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais l'épouser_, avoua Harm

La femme posa une main sur sa cuisse.

_Tu seras la rendre heureuse Harm, tu l'aimes_  
_Oh oui ! Maman je l'aime_  
_Elle est faite pour toi !_

Harm regarda enfin sa mère et lui fit un timide sourire.

_Tu ne m'en voudras pas si…_   
_Si quoi Harm ?_ Demande-t-elle gentiment  
_Si tu n'as pas de petits enfants ? J'ai la quarantaine et je ne suis plus tout jeune…_

Trish enlaça son fils et elle lui caressait les cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était plus jeune.

_Harm, je suis sûre que tu l'as rendra heureuse !_  
_Mais elle rêve tellement de fonder une famille,_ continua Harm doucement  
_Je te fais confiance pour cela. Allez rentrons, tu vas bientôt faire de ta partenaire une honnête femme aux yeux de Dieu._

Harm se leva et aida sa mère. Ils rentrèrent dans la petite chapelle où Bud, Frank et l'amiral l'attendaient.

Mattie et Chloé admirait la robe que portait Mac.

Harriet se surprenait d'avoir l'envie de se remarier une seconde fois.

Jen, elle, observait le visage de Mac qui était illuminé par un sourire magnifique et des yeux qui pétillent.

_C'est le grand jour Mac !_   
_Appelez moi Sarah aujourd'hui ! C'est un grand jour pour nous !_ Dit-elle en riant  
_C'est bien vrai, je crois qu'on attendait tous ce moment avec impatience !_

Chloé s'approcha de sa grande sœur et l'aida à mettre ses pinces dans ses cheveux qui étaient relevés. L'adolescente n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis que Mac avait revêtu sa robe de marié.

_Ca va Chloé ?_  
_C'est juste que…_

Elle stoppa sa phrase, trop émue. Mac l'enlaça.

_Je sais…_

Mac regarda Mattie qui restait un peu en retrait, observant la scène. Mac tendit une main vers elle en souriant.

_Et vient là Mattie, il y a assez de place pour deux._

La plus jeune des adolescentes hésita quelques secondes et vint de blottir à son tour dans les bras de la jeune femme.

_Tu fais partie de la famille,_ continua Mac en caressant les cheveux des deux adolescentes.  
_Vous êtes prête Sarah ?_ Demanda Jen.

Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

_Je le suis._

**25 août 2005**

_Vous ne nous avez toujours pas raconté comment Harm a fait sa demande en mariage,_ dit Harriet sans quitter l'album photo des yeux.

Mac se blottit un peu plus contre Harm et commença à raconter. 

_C'était à notre retour de l'hôpital après ma dernière opération… On venait de rentrer du restaurant. C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans notre appartement en découvrant réellement pour la première fois l'intérieur._  
_Je me souviens de ton regard ce soir là_  
_Oui, je voyais enfin toutes les photos de nous que tu avais mise dans des cadres…_ Expliqua Mac

Mac entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Harm.

_Je suis allée dans ma chambre et en fait, la demande en mariage était là depuis notre aménagement dans notre nouvel appartement_, expliqua Mac.  
_Comment ça ?_  
_Je me souviens m'être souvent demandé ce que pouvait bien représenter le cadre au dessus de mon lit, il était si grand, mais quand je demandais à Harm, il me répondait simplement qu'il l'avait trouvé chez un antiquaire et qu'il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor de ma chambre._  
_Ce n'était pas ça n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Harriet comprenant doucement.  
_Non, il y avait écrit dessus 'Sarah veux-tu m'épouser ?' avec la date du jour où il avait fait ce cadre…_

Harm continua.

_Elle ne réagissait plus_  
_Pas étonnant quand j'ai vu la date ça m'a surpris,_ expliqua Mac  
_Quand l'avez-vous fait Harm ?_ Demanda Harriet intriguée  
_Le 19 mai 1999_, répondit Mac

Harriet écarquilla les yeux surprise à l'annonce de la date.  
_  
__C'est le jour de la naissance de AJ !_  
_Oui, c'est le jour où nous avons fait le pacte que si tous les deux, au bout de cinq ans, étions encore seuls, nous partagions un enfant ensemble…_ Expliqua Harm   
_Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?_  
_Oui_, répondirent le jeune couple marié. _Sarah voulait une petite fille avec sa matière grise et mon physique __  
__Et Harm, d'un petit garçon avec mon physique et sa matière grise_, continua Mac.

Harriet referma l'album surprise. Bud à ses côtés montrait la même surprise que sa femme, mais il ne disait rien.

_Je sais que j'ai mis le temps_, avoua Harm penaud  
_Vous pouvez le dire monsieur_, répondit Bud en riant.

**11 avril 2006**

_Poussez Mme Rabb !_

Mac épuisée par les dernières heures de travail n'en pouvait plus. Elle était en salle de travail depuis plus de 18 heures et elle sentait que la fatigue la gagnait.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harm qui lui tenait la main. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

_On va bientôt l'avoir notre bébé_, dit-il l'émotion dans la voix. 

Elle sentit une nouvelle contraction et poussa à nouveau sous les encouragements du médecin.

_Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon_, lui annonça enfin le médecin.

Harm rejoignit le corps médical et accepta le ciseau que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il regarda le petit ange et sectionna le cordon ombilical. La sage-femme après lui avoir enveloppé donna le bébé à Mac, qui pleurait de joie. Harm la rejoignit et embrassa tendrement le front de son enfant.

_Bonjour toi, c'est papa_

Le nourrisson enserra le doigt de son père de sa petite main. Mac observait les réactions de son mari. Elle vit les larmes perlées dans les yeux de Harm au geste de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_On l'a notre fils avec ta matière grise et mon physique._   
_Et il est parfait. Il a tes yeux._

Il l'embrassa. 

_Je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie_  
_Je t'aime aussi Harmon Rabb Jr._

Une infirmière ramena le petit garçon pour lui faire des examens. Harm l'accompagna pendant qu'il montait Mac à sa chambre.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il retrouva Mac endormie. Il s'approcha, lui caressa les cheveux et en profita pour lui enlever les mèches sur son visage. Il s'était souvent surpris à la regarder dormir depuis le jour où ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Ce jour là, il avait eu l'idée de mettre le cadre dans sa chambre pour le jour où elle retrouverait la vue.

Et il avait vu juste. Bien avant qu'elle ne voit la demande en mariage, il avait su qu'ils allaient finir leurs jours ensemble. Qu'elle retrouvait la vue ou non. Elle l'avait embrassé dans la chambre d'hôpital alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Mais il avait été présent, tout le temps.

Il quitta la chambre et rejoignit son petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans la couveuse. Il accepta la chaise que lui présentait l'auxiliaire de puéricultrice. Il regarda le petit corps et sourit.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sarah. Il avait immédiatement remarqué ses grands yeux bruns qui l'avaient fixé dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il en était tombé amoureux dès la première seconde.

Le petit ange bougea un peu son bras où l'on pouvait y découvrir le prénom que ces parents lui avaient donné.

**21 décembre 2005**

Harm s'amusait à observer les mouvements de leur petit garçon dans le ventre de Sarah. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir un fils.

_Un fils ?_  
_Exactement ! Une copie conforme de son papa ! Intenable mais attendrissant_, déclara Mac en lui montrant l'échographie

Il avait alors posé sa main sur le ventre rebondi, s'imaginant des mois plus tard, avec son fils dans les bras.

_A quoi penses-tu Harm ?_ Demande Mac devant le mutisme de son mari  
_Il faut lui trouver un prénom !_  
_A quoi penses-tu ?_  
_Je pensais à Nicolas_, répondit Harm

Mac le regarda surprise. 

_Pourquoi Nicolas ?_  
_Tu n'avais dit au petit AJ que tu aimais bien ce prénom_  
_Mais comment l'as-tu appris ?_  
_Je vous avais entendu parler derrière la porte_, expliqua-t-il. _Harriet m'avait demandé de venir vous chercher et quand je suis arrivée, j'ai entendu notre filleul te demander quel prénom tu donnerais à tes enfants_  
_Et j'ai répondu Nicolas pour un garçon et Shana pour une fille_, continua-t-elle. _Mais Harm, j'ai du lui dire ça quand il avait tout juste 4 ans !_   
_Je sais_, répondit-il penaud. _Mais je l'ai retenu en me disant qu'un jour, ils me seraient utiles._   
_Parfois Harm, je me demande comment ton esprit tourne !_ dit-elle en riant. Pourquoi avoir _mis si longtemps pour m'avouer tes sentiments ? __  
__Et toi alors ? Sturgis m'a dit votre petit secret !_

Elle détourna le regard. 

_Ce n'est pas pareil !_  
_Et pourquoi ça ?_  
_Je pensais à l'époque que je ne représentais rien de plus qu'une collègue à tes yeux._

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. 

_Bien sûr que non ! Mac comment as-tu pu penser une telle chose… Même si on a eu des hauts et des bas, tu étais bien plus qu'une collègue pour moi… Je crois que l'intensité de nos disputes nous le prouvait !_   
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Je reste indifférent avec les gens que je ne connais pas vraiment. Mais avec toi, j'ai toujours voulu aller plus loin, que ce soit dans nos disputes ou nos fou rires. C'était une manière pour moi de te montrer que tu étais importante._

Mac rit de plus belle. 

_Harm, je me demande vraiment comment ton esprit raisonne ! C'est le raisonnement le plus tordu que j'ai entendu…_   
_Ce n'est pas ce qui t'a fait craqué ?_ demanda-t-il en l'imitant  
_En autre ! Tu as su voir au-delà de celle que j'essaie de montrer_, dit-elle sérieuse.   
_Tu en as fait de même pour moi…_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et la magie opéra. Harm ne se lassait pas de la regarder, surtout pendant son sommeil. Les premiers mois où ils vivaient ensemble, il avait passé des nuits blanches à la contempler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. 

_Je t'aime_  
_Je t'aime aussi Harm_  
Il se mit à genou au niveau du ventre rebondi de Mac.

_Et je t'aime aussi Nicolas_

**11 avril 2006**

_Comment allez-vous monsieur ?_

Harm quitta son fils du regard et vit Bud lui sourire.

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux._  
_Ils sont remarquables n'est ce pas ? Si petits et ils savent déjà comment nous faire craquer_, dit-il penaud  
_Il a le charme de sa mère_, répondit Harm en souriant.  
_C'est un beau bébé Harm !_  
_Merci. Vous vous m'accompagnez à la cafétéria ?_  
_Sans problème. Harriet est avec Mac._

Ils sortirent de la nurserie et ils se rendirent tous les deux à la cafétéria.   
_  
__Comment vont les enfants ?_  
_Ils vont bien. AJ veut voir le bébé… Il espère tellement que ce soit une fille_  
_Il va être déçu ! Pourquoi une fille ?_  
_Il a dit à Harriet qu'il veut se marier avec la fille de tonton Harm et tata Mac_

Les deux hommes gloussèrent.

_Peut-être que son vœu s'exaucera !_  
_Le temps nous le dira… __  
_  
L'infirmière entra dans la chambre. 

_Voilà votre petit bout de chou Mme Rabb._

Elle posa le bébé dans ses bras.

_Vous lui donnez le sein ?_  
_J'aimerai_, répondit Mac sans quitter son fils des yeux.

L'infirmière l'aida et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules avec l'enfant.

_J'avais toujours imaginé votre enfant avec des yeux bleus_  
_Le prochain les aura bleu_   
_Vous pensez déjà à recommencer_, demanda Harriet en souriant  
_Il faut donner une petite sœur à Nicolas_

Harriet gloussa.

_C'est AJ qui va être heureux !_  
_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Mac intriguée   
_Il veut se marier avec votre fille_, répondit-elle en riant

Harm entra dans la chambre.

_Je vois que Harriet t'a mise au courant des projets de notre filleul avec notre future petite fille_, dit-il en riant.  
_Oui, mais pour le moment, on va déjà s'occuper de ce petit homme._

Bud s'approcha de sa femme. Ils observaient le couple. Ils avaient mis presque une décennie pour se trouver mais Harriet pensait que ça en valait la peine. Ils étaient si heureux tous les trois.

_Vous êtes une magnifique petite famille maintenant_, dit Harriet au bord des larmes

**21 novembre 2023**

_Tu ne m'attraperas pas !_

La jeune fille courait en riant.

_Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Shana !_ répondit le jeune homme en redoublant de force.

Il la rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres et il l'enlaça.

_Alors qu'elle sera la peine à payer Mr Roberts ?_ Demanda-t-elle taquine  
_Et si tu acceptais ma demande en mariage ?_

Shana le regarda surprise. AJ lui fit un timide sourire.

_AJ, je vais seulement avoir 16 ans_, dit-elle  
_Je sais bien, mais regarde nous… Je te connais depuis que tu es née !_  
_Et que vont dire nos parents… Ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes ensemble ! __  
__Ils s'en doutent ! Avant ta naissance, j'ai dit à mes parents que je marierais avec la fille de oncle Harm et Tante Mac… je sais qu'à l'époque c'était surtout une parole en l'air_, continua-t-il dans un murmure, _je n'aurai jamais imaginé que j'allais réellement tomber amoureux de leur fille._  
_Tu m'aimes ?_ Demanda Shana rougissante.  
_Bien sûr que je t'aime…_  
_Je t'aime aussi._

AJ rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tout à coup, une boule de neige vint les perturber.

_Eh les tourtereaux, nos parents vous demandent !_  
_Nicolas ! Tu peux être agaçant par moment_, dit Shana. _J'espère que tu ne diras rien à maman et papa…_

Nicolas s'approcha du couple en souriant.

_Je ne veux pas te miner le moral petite sœur mais depuis la cuisine, on vous voit très bien !_  
_C'est vrai, ils sont mort de rire à l'intérieur,_ répondit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui venait de les rejoindre.  
_Tu plaisantes James ?_ Demanda AJ penaud  
_Pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas réellement compris pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je regarde par la fenêtre ! Tu es un cachottier AJ !_

AJ reporta son attention sur Shana.

_Alors ?_  
_Pourquoi pas…_  
_C'est oui ?_ Demanda AJ croyant avoir mal compris  
_Oui…_

James et Nicolas de regardèrent ne comprenant pas la scène qui se jouaient devant eux. Ils haussèrent les épaules et en riant ils retournèrent dans la maison. 

_J'en connais qui vont se faire charrier une fois à l'intérieur !_

AJ entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de sa fiancée et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la maison. AJ stoppa juste avant d'entrer.

_Je crois que la coutume veut que tu ais une bague._

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et Shana découvrit une magnifique bague qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

_C'est celle de ma mère ?_  
_Oui, elle est de mèche avec moi. C'est la seule à être au courant… Elle m'a dit en me donnant la bague 'J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ses yeux bleus que tu l'as demande en mariage ?'_   
_Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? __  
__Qu'est ce qui t'a fait craquer chez oncle Harm ? Elle m'a répondu que c'était l'intensité de leurs disputes !_   
_AJ, je ne les ai jamais compris moi-même !_

Il passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Ils ont quand même mis 9 ans avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !_  
_Nous aurons mis moins de temps_, répondit Shana en riant. _C'est bien la seule chose que je n'ai pas en commun avec papa ! Maman me dit tout le temps que j'ai bien beau avoir le physique de mon père, j'ai sa matière grise à elle !_

Ils rirent et entrèrent dans la maison où les parents les attendaient en souriant.

James et Nicolas riaient devant l'embarras du jeune couple et l'excitation des plus vieux. Seul Sarah semblait un peu en retrait, souriant tendrement.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Sarah.

_Eh ça va maman ?_ Demanda doucement Nicolas  
_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie_, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harm vit le trouble de sa femme. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

_Merci Harm_, murmura-t-elle dans le creux son oreille  
_Je t'aime Sarah ! Ma mission est de te rendre heureuse_  
_Et je t'aime aussi._

Ils s'embrassèrent alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux. Harm quitta les lèvres de sa femme et lui sourit.

_Je n'ai jamais perdu d'intérêt pour toi_, chuchota Harm pour que seul Mac entende.

Il avait répondu à une question vieille de 18 ans. Mac blottit son visage dans le cou de Harm et sourit.  
_  
__Harmon Rabb Jr êtes-vous un ange ?_  
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Je sais ce qu'est le paradis…_

La petite communauté regardait le couple qui était dans sa petite bulle. Harriet jetait de petits regards furtifs aux jeunes couples qui se souriaient. Elle gloussa en pensant que bien des années après, Harm et Mac se comportaient toujours comme des adolescents. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Bud.

_Maman, qu'en t'es-tu rendu compte que tu aimais papa ?_

Sarah quitta Harm du regard pour le reporter sur son fils.

_Dans une certaine roseraie…_

Tous la regardèrent surprise.

**FIN**


End file.
